tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BatmanTDI as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
12:01 BatmanTDI ad49b6d3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.73.182.211 has joined #intratropical 12:01 Hi 12:01 <@CD-TDA> Hi, BatmanTDI. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 12:03 BatmanTDI 12:03 Noah 12:03 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 12:03 okay 12:03 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 12:04 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BatmanTDI 12:04 its at the bottom 12:04 <@CD-TDA> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 12:04 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 12:04 8 12:04 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 12:04 10 12:04 <@CD-TDA> Wow. :o 12:05 <@CD-TDA> That's incredible! 12:05 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:05 no 12:05 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 12:05 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 12:05 no 12:05 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 12:06 yes 12:06 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 12:06 antagonist 12:06 <@CD-TDA> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is OWEN. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 12:07 Bigez has changed nick to Owen2 12:07 BatmanTDI has changed nick to Noah4 12:07 Hi Owen 12:07 <@Owen2> Hey, little buddy! 12:07 <@Owen2> *hugs Noah* 12:08 *pushes him away 12:08 uhh, no thankss 12:08 <@Owen2> D'awww. :c 12:09 <@Owen2> Anyway, we should bunk together! 12:09 <@Owen2> I'd love to sleep next to you! 12:09 <@Owen2> ... 12:09 great 12:09 <@Owen2> :| 12:09 <@Owen2> I mean. 12:09 <@Owen2> It'd be fun... 12:09 umm 12:09 <@Owen2> Getting to hang with you. 12:09 <@Owen2> :c 12:09 ill just sleep over there 12:09 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 12:09 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 12:10 thanks 12:10 Noah4 ad49b6d3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.73.182.211 has quit Page closed Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions